Come Play With the Wolves
by MonsterxChild
Summary: Random drabbles based off of my story House of Wolves that I'm doing while working on the sequel DerekxOc There's a short summary for each one before the chapter begins hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

Ok so someone wanted to know what happened that week that followed Casey getting 'kidnapped' by Derek. (For future reference I'll put a little explaination at the top just so you guys aren't lost ok?) It starts on the car ride. Remeber they haven't really found out they're mates yet so they're a little awkward around eachother.

I woke up to the feeling of a car moving below me, it was hot. Not like 'it's a little warm' hot, but 'it's freaking hell in here' hot. I started to pant and groan, I looked over to see Derek concentrating on the road. "Derek?" I whisper hoarsly.  
"Hang on Casey we're almost there." He gritted out.  
"What's going on!" Another groan went past my lips.  
He looked at me with a grimance, "You want the complicated version, or the simple version?"  
"Simple, please." Another wave of heat hit me and I could feel sweat pour down my face.  
He scrunched up his nose as he thought of what he was going to say. It was silent besides my graons and pants, my stomach hurt and over all I was not having a good time. "Well you see...You're, you- Basically you're in heat."  
I stopped dead in my movements as I stared up at him, "WHAT!" I practically screeched, "How in God's green earth is that even possible?"  
"Well you are a werewolf, so you have animal in you." Derek muttered weakly gripping onto the steering wheel tighter. "And the alpha did it to you."  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up, wait, What? How did he managed that?" I asked swiping some of the sweat that started to drip down my face again.  
"When the alpha howled earlier, he controled you and Scott." Derek explained shooting me a quick glance to silence me before I asked more questions. "The alpha is able to control anyone they turn, not many do it but if the pack is rebeling the alpha has to be able to control it. He forced you to go into a trance like state and that basically triggered you going into heat."  
I stared at him speachless for a moment, "Wait what about Scott?"  
"I'm assuming the alpha forced him to shift so he could kill the others." I could still see how tense he was.  
I groaned loudly as another wave of heat hit my body, along with more pain in my stomach, "When will this end?" It came out more like a whine than anything else.  
"A few hours, for now I have to get you away from here, who knows where the alpha is lurking now." "Why are you so tense?" I asked panting again.  
"Well..." He started awkwardly, "You are in heat... and my inner wolf is telling me to do something about it, and if you didn't know it's a little hard to fight instinct.  
I felt my cheeks reden. Not from the heat I felt but from what he said. That made a lot of sense. "Um well.. uh I'm sorry?" "It's fine, we're almost there." He mumbled out.

As soon as the car was parked I was fumbling with door trying to get to the cool fresh air that's outside. Derek sighed as he got out and came around and pulled the door open for me. I was to hot and flustered to be embarrassed over the fact that I couldn't open the door. Immediatly I collapesed on the forrest floor taking in the cool earth and fresh air. Derek sighed but didn't try to help me up right away. I watched as he started to hide his car from view. "What are you doing?" I asked quietly.  
Derek glanced over at me, "They already sent out a warrent for my arrest." I suddenly remebered Scot telling everyone that it was Derek who had killed everyone. "Oh, yeah...hehe about that... It was Scott! I swear! We didn't know what to say and he thought you were dead so he figured 'why not?' I swear I didn't want to do it."  
"Calm down Casye, you're already worked up enough as it is. I already have a place to hide." He walked back over to me. "Think you can walk, let alone stand?"  
I grunted as I tried to push myself up but my stomach cramped and I was back on the ground clutching it and shaking my head. Derek let out a sigh as he leaned down and scooped me up. I felt the warmth spread but ths time it felt good. As we walked I continued to snuggle into Derek, ingoring his tensed muscles and clenched jaw.  
"Casey, knock that off." He grunted as I felt him walk down some stairs.  
"Why~? you're comfortable." I smiled like a fool up at him.  
He sighed and set me down on a somewhat soft surface, "Stay here, try to sleep. It'll wear off soon. Ok?"  
I whined but nodded my head. Curling into a ball I tried to ignore the heat and stomache pains.

I woke the next morning with a slight head ache. "Ugh... What the hell...?" I rolled over and pushed myself up. We were in some abandoned factory or something. "Derek?" I called out. I got no reply so I decided to explore a bit. I found random pieces of furniture laying around. I finally found him curled up on a pile of what looked like sheets, as far away from my sleeping spot as possible might I add. "Derek!" I whispered loudly. For a werewolf you would think he would wake up because of sensitive hearing and all. But nope he just grunted and shoved his head further into some sheets. "Derek." I said louder and I squatted down so my face was at the same level as his. This time he rolled away from me. I sighed and crawled onto the makeshift bed next to him. I pushed on his shoulders, lightly shaking him. "Derek! Wake up!" I whined. I let out a sqeak as he quickly flipped over, grabbed my wrists and pinned me underneath him.  
"What do you want." He groaned, not even looking at me.  
"I'm hungry." I said simply trying to ignore the blush that was on my cheeks.  
Derek just grunted, and kept his eyes closed. "It can wait."  
"Derek~!" I whined, "I'm hungry~!"  
He put his hand over my mouth, "Shh, it can wait another twenty minutes."  
I grunted and tried to squirm away but his grip was like iron. I tried to lick his hand, you know gross him out so he would let me go but he just licked me on the cheek in a way of pay back. Finally I just gave up and let him do what he wanted.

Derek let out a loud yawn later and I felt his grip loosen on me. Did he really have that good of a grip in his sleep? I wondered as I finally managed to pull myself out from underneath him. "Can we get food now?"  
"Yeah, yeah, but we have to becarefull." He said standing up and straightening his shirt.  
"Why?" I wondered as I stood up next to him.  
"Because I'm wanted for murder and kidnapping." He grumbled as he made his way over to the exit.  
I quickly followed him up the stairs curious, "What do you mean? I know Scott pinned all the deaths on you, but who did you suposedly kidnap?"  
"You." He said as he looked around the entrance before taking off in a brisk walk. I stared after him in shock. They told the cops that he kidnaped me? "Casey, c'mon I thought you said you were hungry?" Derek called.  
"What? Since when did you kidnap me?" I asked as I jogged over to him.  
"After I got the alpha away from you, I decided not to take any chances and brought you with me. Though at the time I didn't know Scott had blamed me for the murders, otherwise I probably would have done it a little differently. Anyways when the police couldn't find you they just assumed I took you, which I suppose is true but not quite accurate."  
I sighed and rubbed my face, this was going to be difficult. "So where are we going? Food's that way." I pointed in the direction of town.  
"Did you not hear me? You're 'kidnapped' and I'm a murderer. We can't exactly walk into town and but a pizza. We're going to the forrest."  
"Wait, hold up! What? Why would we go to the forrest? What's in there? Do you have a stash of food hidden in a tree or something?" I asked as I ran up next to him and looked up curiously.  
Derek rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. "No I do not have a stash of food hidden in a tree. We're getting food the old fashioned way, hunting."  
I made a face at the idea of hunting down little forrest creatures, "Ew... really?"  
"Yes Casey, unless you have a better idea?"  
"We could steal food." I offered lamely.  
"Yes let's add to my list of crimes. No thanks. Besides it's not that bad, we'll cook it and everything. There are herbs in the forrest that we could put on it and everything. It's honestly not that bad."  
I sighed but really what other choice do I have? "Fine, just don't make me help kill it." I shuddered.  
"Fine, you can pick the herbs I know the areas where they grow."  
"Sounds to me like you've done this before." I said eyeing him as he continued to walk ahead of me into the forrest.  
"Because I have. Sometimes you just need to know how to live off the land." He said helping me across a stream. "We're not far now. Keep an ear out for hunters, if you feel, see, or smell anything strange find me or hide." I nodded my head as we stopped at small clearing with a bunch of shurbs and other bushes were. "These are all herbs that are safe to eat, get as many as you like."

I had picked a good amount of herbs when Derek came strolling back into the clearing. "I'm gonna need the herbs bfore I cook it." I nodded and handed him the ones I had managed to collect, "That was pretty fast." I obsereved as I followed him through the forrest. I could smell a fire and the faint scent of deer blood.  
"Yeah well this place has plenty of deer." I didn't say anything after that just sat against a tree and watched him work on the food. Ugh I'm not going to last long if this was how we were going to survive. Scott must know the truth maybe he can get us some pop tarts or something... yeah pop tarts sound good right about now. "So how long until we can go around Scott and Stiles again? You know cause they probably know the truth they can get us real food and clothes and you know other necesities."  
"I don't know... Maybe after the full moon." Derek suggested while preparing the meat for the fire. "I want this whole thing to calm down a little bit before we try to move around in town."  
"Dude you're a 'murderer/kidnapper' this isn't just going to 'die down.'" I threw air quotes around the die down part.  
Derek sighed, "I know, but the full moon is comming up and I need to help you get in control of it before then. I can't have you shifting and going beserk."  
I nodded my head in agreement, yeah beserk didn't sound so nice right now, or you know...ever.

We walked carefully back to the warehouse as quietly as possible. It may have been abandoned but that didn't exactly mean it was safe. I quickly darted down the ally after Derek and into our current home. It was dark but we couldn't exactly just turn on a light, what with no electricity and all, but it's not like we needed it. We had our werewolf eyes to help us see. I yawned and walked over to my bed and flopped down. "Hey Derek?" I called out.  
"Yeah?" He said from across the room.  
"Why are you waaaaay over there?" I asked as I stared at the ceiling.  
He was quiet for a moment and I could hear him shuffling. "Because your scent last night was getting to me... and I'm not entirely used to people being near me when I sleep..."  
I pursed my lips as I thought about it, "Would you try to get used to it? I mean it's kind of lonely and you know I'm not used to this sort of place-"  
"Casey..." He cut off my rambling, "Are you scared?"  
"What? Pft me? Nah it's just..." I tried to think of something to say but nothing came to mind, "Fine yes I'm scared." I admitted.  
I herd a shuffling noise and the sound of him walking over. He threw his pile of sheets and flopped down next to me, "It's okay to be afraid Casey. But you're safe here with me alright?"  
I smiled and nodded my head before closing my eyes and taking a relaxing breath. Knowing Derek was close by made me feel safe...

writing is freaking hard guys! It's easy when there's already a plot and dialouge and all you have to do is throw in one extra person but when you have to make up your own story line geez! so anyways sorry it's short I'm better at just writing scenes between them. so the next one is gonna be about how Casey handles her first full moon with Derek yay! I hope you guys liked it and sorry if it sucked


	2. Chapter 2

Full Moon

ok so this is how Cj deals with the full moon with Derek. For the stories sake just pretend the scene with scott and Derek for that one episode didn't happen (Only durring this drabble ok? when I get back into season two Derek did stop him from killing Jackson and Allison in the car...Sorry if that's confusing)

I was nervous. Like really nervous. The full moon would be up in a few hours and I had no idea how I was going to deal with that. Yes Derek was going to be there to take care of me, but what about future full moons? He can' always be there for me, no matter how much I wish he could. I shook my head trying to rid myself of those thoughts.  
"Nervous?" Derek asked walking up from behind me.  
I gave him a weak smile "Yeah..."  
"Don't be. I've been training you all week for this, and I'll be here for you tonight. Nothing's gonna go wrong. I promise." He tried to reassure me.  
"I know, I know it's just... I can't help it..." I finished weakly.  
Derek crouched down next to me and placed his hand on my shoulder, "Casey, even if you can't control yourself this full moon, I won't give up on you. I'll train you and teach you until you get it. I wont leave you alone like that." I starred up at him in shock, a smile slowly taking over my face. He smiled back and I couldn't help it when I decided to tackle him into a hug. He grunted as we fell back onto the floor. He patted my back awkwardly, "Alright... I get it, you're welcome. Can you let me go now?"  
I giggled as I got up off of him, "Sorry, couldn't help it." He rolled his eyes at me but smiled none the less.

The sun had set and Derek and I were sitting in the warehouse candles surrounding us. I could practically feel the moon rising. "Deep breathes Casey." Derek reminded form his spot across from me.  
I nodded and did as instructed. I recalled all the things Derek had told me to do earlier and through out the week, deep breaths, calming thoughts, controled heart beat. I repeated that in my head.

Soon I could feel the full moon was high in the sky, my breaths were ragged and I could feel parts of me change before going back to normal. It hurt like a bitch but I was determined to control it. "You're doing good Casey. You didn't immediatly shift, that's good."  
"Doesn't feel good." I grunted through clentched teeth.  
"That's why most of us get hunted down. They don't go through the pain or self restraint. They just let this control them, but you're not going to let that happen. I'm not going to let that happen." Derek said determidly staring into my eyes.  
I nodded my head and clenched my knees. I felt my claws dig into them, easilly cutting through the fabric and creating five rips. "Damn it!" I grunted as my face changed.  
"Casey. Listen to me carefully: Let yourself change, but control it." Derek said slowly crouching down next to me.  
"How am I supposed to do that!" I growled.  
His eyes flashed at me, "Calm down. Allow yourself to shift but stay calm. It seems that the more you fight this the more frustrated you become. If you allow the shift to happen you should be able to control it. Do it slowly and carefully, got it?"  
I nodded my head and took a deep breathe. First I unclenched my fist and allowed my claws to come out. Then I relaxed my face and could feel everything move and change. I took a deep breathe and looked up at Derek. "Am I good?" My voice game out rough and gravely.  
Derek smirked, "You're doing fine. keep concentrating don't let your inner wolf out."  
I nodded as I focussed on my body, don't get me wrong I wanted to hurt something, someone, but at the same time part of me knew that I really didn't. "I still want to hurt people."  
"And you always will, bu the urge will lessen over time, you'll get used to it." "Kinda like the hulk?" I asked with a smile.  
Derek rolled his eyes at me, "Yes, exactly like the hulk."

The rest of the night went surprisingly well. No it didn't go perfect, I attacked Derek a few times, but he healed! But he told me that that was good. That he had had just as of a hard time as me when he was learning to control the shift, though he was a considerably amount younger than me when he did but you know what I'm taking the complement. We stayed up the whole night and when the full moon finally vanished and the sun rose we collapsed on our makeshift beds and slept the rest of the day away, happy that I hadn't killed anyone.

Ok I know that was short sorry but if it helps I rushed it because I wanted to work on the season two would help me if you guys left suggestions for these drabbles ;) gah! did you guys see tonights epsiode? If not stop reading I'm about to give spoilers (You've been warned!)

ah the gay bar scene was the best thing ever! I'm kinda sad Derek wasn't in there longer but the whole random gay guy hitting on scott/stiles (Not sure which) omg best thing ever! I really want Danny to have a love intrest, and not some random guy that isn't important. I kinda want to write a story for him... maybe when Season two finishes I'll work on it tell me your thoughts on that (Unless you're homophobic then I don't want to hear it.) Gah but you guys don't understand my feelings! all my friends stopped watching teen wolf durring season 1 so it's just me so I have no one to fan girl with any more =( 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so ATLjunkie suggested a drabble and I'm going to do it. Sorry for the wait I'm probably going to update only like once or twice a week cause I'm a really slow writer. plus when I'm mottivate to write something else I tend to ignore other stuff and I've been working on that Danny story. so yeah... Here's another drabble.  
Cj and Derek are bored with nothing to do. Derek's fine with it but Cj... well we know how she can be...

...I' . ...  
Whoever says you can't die of boredom I think you're wrong. Derek and I had literally been sitting in the warehouse for hours doing absolutly nothing. It was worse than that first week of summer where you just don't know what to do with all the time you have and yu end up doing nothing. I looked over to where Derek was sitting peacefully, he seemed happy to just sit here. Damn him.  
"Derek~!" I whined loudly. He grunted as a reply. "I'm booooored~!"  
"Then find something to do." Was his simple reply.  
"That's exactly it though! There's nothing to do!" I threw my hands up exasperated.  
He didn't say anything just continued to sit there with his eyes closed. I grunted and got up to look around again. I found nothing just like I knew I would. I looked back at Derek with a pout. What could I possibly do. Hmmm... I smirked as an idea came to me. I moved as quietly as I could over to him. He didn't twitch or anything to show that he knew I was close. I took a silent deep breathe before launching myself at him. He grunted as I landed on his stomache.  
"What are you doing?" He grunted. "Finding a way to entertain myself." I smiled poking him in the face.  
"Well stop." He growled swatting my hand away.  
"Then play with me!" I whined again poking him in the side.  
His faced twitched. For a moment it looked like a smile. "Stop. Don't do that!" He grunted.  
I raised an eyebrow and poked him in the side again. His face twitched again and I smirked. "No." I then used both my hands to poke at his sides. A loud barking laugh broke the quiet and I couldn't help the girn I shot him. "You're tickle-ish!" I exclaimed gleefully.  
"NO! Now stop!" He yelled through his laughs.  
"Make me!" I said while giggling at him.  
I felt a hand swat my butt and threw my hands back to cover it, "Hey~!" I whined. "Stop!" I yelped again when threw me onto my back on his makeshift bed and pinned me to it. "No fair!"  
"It's completly fair." Derek shruggedd. "I warned you to stop and you didn't."  
"Derek~!" I whined as I tried to squirm out from under him. "Come on! This is completely unnecessary!"  
"I think it is." He smirked as he poked me in the sides. I giggled at the feeling. "Oh? You're ticklish?"  
"Derek don't you dare-!" I started to giggle madly while Derek tickled my sides. Shrieks of laughter escaped my lips as Derek ran his fingers across my sides poking and proding. "Derek!" I yelled between laughs, "Please! Please! I'll do whatever you want! PLease!"  
His fingers paused as he looked down at me, "Anything?" I nodded my head quickly, "Yup!"  
He layed down behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I want you to just lay here quietly with me got it?" He mumbled.  
I smiled but pretended to be annoyed. "Fine."  
He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against him. He sighed contently and I slowly started to fall asleep myself.  
Who knew being bored could be so much fun?

Yeah... These are going to be short... maybe I'll update a little more often than I thought... so give me suggestions it really does help. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so this is for enimzajlove13 I've always had this one on my mind so here it is (ATLjunkie I have to give yours a little more thought)**

**Ok so the setting for this drabble is they're not in hiding its more like a normal relationship.**

Ugh I hate mother nature... seriously whoes idea was it for women to go through this torture every freaking month? Huh? God was obviously not a women. I mean really? I'm already a monster once a month why twice a month? I was huddled up in my room wearing nothing but sweat pants and a black sports bra, screw looking pretty! I'm in pain people! Some of my friends say their period isn't that bad, but when mine comes around I get such bad cramps that I can't even get up. Pops and Stiles know to just leave my food and water on my dresser and to leave me alone until I venture down stairs signaling that it was safe to socialize with me again. Unfortunatly Derek has never had to deal with me on my period so when he sneeks into my room later that night he wont know what hit him.

I herd the window slide open and foot steps walk carefully across the carpet. "Casey?" He called out.  
" ." I bit out.  
"Are you ok?" He asked with concern as he came closer to the bed.  
"No, I hate the world and everything in it. Go away." I grumbled snuggling further into my blankets.  
"Casey..." Derek sighed trying to pull my blankets away.  
I growled and pulled them back, "I swear to God Derek I will attack you."  
"What's wrong!" He persisted.  
"If you don't leave I swear I will, I will... Do something bad! Now go away!" I yelled again.  
I herd him huff before his foot steps moved away from the room and out the window. Did he actually leave. I poked my head out from the saftey of the covers to see, well nothing. He actually left. I pouted, I know I told him to go away but I really wanted him to stay... Whatever I don't need him anyways.

Twenty minutes later and I herd my window open. I peeked my head up to see Derek standing there, Something in both his hands. Curiosity got the best of me as I waved him over. He walked over and sat down beside me. He set down one of the bags but held the other in his lap. He pulled out a bunch of random movies, all action or comedy. I smiled brightly as I started to look through them. Next he picked up the other bag and pulled out chinese food. I smiled brightly and threw my arms around him.  
"Sorry I was being a bitch." I mumbled into his neck.  
"It's fine, atleast I know your weakness." He chuckled.  
I smiled and pulled away, "That you do." I mumbled handing him a movie to put in while I picked up one of the take out boxes. He came back over and crawled behind me so I could lean against him while we watched the movie.

**alright hope you guys liked it i'm thinking one more episode of teen wolf and maybe I'll post 2 chapters of season two a week? Does that sound reasonable?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok this is set sometime in the future no exact date cause I hate figuring that shit out so just sometime with in the near future hope you like:**

I heaved a sigh as I looked over at my alarm. 5:00 a.m. it read in bright glowing red letters. Might as well get going... I thought sadly as I got up. I pulled on some jeans and grabbed my black hoodie, I shoved my feet into my old beat up converse. I quietly made my way down stairs into the kitchen. I grabbed something to eat really quick before grabbing the two bundles of flowers that I had bought the other day, knowing I would be waking up early today. I looked around one last time putting the note on the fridge door before walking out the front door and locking it behind me.  
It was grey and misty outside, even if the sun was rising like it normally did it would have been blocked out by the sad grey clouds. How cliche, I thought with a bitter chuckle as I continued down the street towards the local cemetary, that the weather would match my mood on a day like today... Today wasn't just any day, today was the day her parents died 11 years ago and I couldn't have felt more shitty. I sighed one more time as I pushed open the squeeky gates and made my way to my parents headstones even though I knew there was nothing down there. Most of the bodies had been burned to the point where they were unrecognizable.  
"I miss you guys..." I said quietly as a tear slid down my cheek. I bowed my head and sent a little prayer before falling to my knees before their graves. "I miss you so damn much!" My voice cracked several times. I pulled their pictures out of the bag I had brought with me and placed it infront of their respective graves. "I really miss you mom, I met this guy, I think you would love him, and dad you... you would have wanted to kick his ass, but I think once you got over it you would've liked him... He's sweet and he looks after me... Scott and Stiles are doing good too. Is Mrs. Stalinski with you? I know Stiles misses her... I do to, tell her I said 'hi'" I know it probably looked silly. Me talking to two grave stones, not even a body underneath. However it somehow brought me comfort to be able to talk to them. I sat there for a few hours as I filled my parents in on what had happened since I had last visited them. I told them about me and Scott becoming werewolves and what it was like. I told them about Derek and School and everything inbetween. After I finished I started to hum. Soon that lead to quiet mumblng and then I was singing quietly for them. "How do I live without the ones I love? Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned. Place and time always on my mind, I have so much to say but you're so far away."  
I herd foot stepscome up from behind me. I quickly swiped at m eyes as I tried to look over my shoulder to see who the intruder was. I sniffled and looked up to see Derek standing above me. A sad frown on his face. "Casey..." I could hear the pain in his voice.  
"What are you doing here?" I mumble still trying to hide my tears.  
Derek sighed as he squated down beside me. He grabed my face gently with both of his hand and whiped away my tears with his thumbs gently before kissing both of my cheeks and pulling me against his chest. "I didn't want you to be alone today..."  
I nodded my head quietly and turned my around so my back was pressed against Derek's chest as He squatted behind me with his arms wrapped loosly around my neck, his chin resting on the crook of my neck and shoulder. "That's my mom..." I mumbled while pointing at her grave, "And my dad..."  
"I remember them..." He murmered quietly against my neck, "I prosmise you I'm taking care of her for you Mr. Johnson..." Derek said quietly to my father's head stone. It made me smile that Derek talked to them just like I did.

Derek and I stayed like that for a few more hours, then we got up and walked over to his family's graves and visited them. By the time we were leaving the cemetary the sun was setting. "Thank you..." I whispered as I got into his car with my bag.  
"There's no need to thank me Casey. I'll always be here for you..." He murmered as he leaned over and kissed the top of my head.  
I smiled up at him as I leaned over the center of the seats and kissed him on the lips. "Me too."

**I was actually reading a Sterek story on Wattpad when I was struck with insperation! Wattpad is a pretty cool website kinda like a mix of fanfiction and mibba, I suggest you check it out =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok I told you guys I would continue to update this story, anyways in this story Jackson is a werewolf, Lydia knows, Derek is Alpha and has his pack. It's like summer vacation for them right now. Also someone kind of asked for this in my Raised by wolves story. So I hope you like it. This was inspired by fan art that I saw on tumblr. tell me what you guys think**

"PACK BONDING TIME!" I yelled happily as I ran down the stairs to our den with Allison and Lydia behind me. All the boys, and Erika, sat around a makeshift table on boxes or crates, each holding some poker cards. Seriously? They were playing poker? How does that even work if they can tell if a person is lying... Note to self take Derek to Vegas. "We are bonding Casey." Derek mumbled not taking his eyes off their game.  
"No, no I mean we're gonna go on a trip. Just the pack! C'mon it will be fun." I whined as I tugged on his arm.  
Derek tried to shrug me off but I held on tight. "Casey we're in a middle of a game." He grumbled.  
I pouted again before I pushed his chair back enough for me to slip onto his lap. "Please~!" I know it seemed childish to whine this much but honestly I knew it was the easiest way to get Derek to agree.  
Huffing he set down his cards and glared half-heartedly at me as I smiled back victoriously. The rest of the guys groaned as they realized they wouldn't be finishing their game. "Fine. Where is it you want to go for pack bonding?"  
I shot a smirk at the rest of the guys "We're gonna go camping!" "You mean like, out in the woods?" Jackson scrunched up his face in disstaste.  
"A little dirt never hurt anyone I suppose." Stiles grinned as he nudged Jackson. Jackson let out a little growl causing Stiles to back off.  
"Sounds like fune!" Issac said happily. "I haven't gone camping in forever!"  
I smiled as the rest of the pack started to agree. "Then it's settled we're going camping! Scott and Allison are in charge of food, Stiles, you Erkia, Boyd, and Issac will pack the car we're taking, Lydia, Jackson, Derek and I will set up once we're there." Everyone nodded in agreement as we planned out the other details of our trip.

Have you ever been stuck in a SUV with six other werewolves and a hyperactive Stiles? No? Let me tell you it sucks. It's most likely the worst mental torture out there. Erika, Boyd, and Issac sat in the very back, Jacson, Stiles, and Scott sat in the middle row while Derek and I sat in the front seats. Allison and Lydia were in the truck that had all our stuff we had packed.  
"I swear to God you guys, if you don't stop bickering I will climb back there and knock you all unconscious!" I threatened as Jackson and Scott tried to get back at eachother for some stupid reason. Apparently Erika had flicked Jackson in the ear, and for some reason Jackson thought it was Scott so he had hit him over the back of the head causing the two to bicker for over an hour.  
Derek had a scowl on his face since we had all climbed into the SUV. "And you thought this would be a good idea because...?"  
"Jackson I'm gonna punch you in the face!" Scott yelled angrily.  
"I'd like to see you try!" Jackson taunted as Scott leaned over an uncomfortable looking Stiles, who was probably wondering why he was stuck in the middle of two werewolves and why he wasn't in the human car.  
"Shut up you two! I will turn this car around!" Derek threatened. The two quieted down and the three in the back started to snicker. "I would stop that if I were you, or I will send Casey back there." The three immediatly stopped, and Derek sighed and continued to drive to the camp site.

By the time they reached the camp site Derek had had to stop the car about three times to pull some bickering werewolves out to stop their arguing, Stiles had a few bruises thanks to some of Scott and Jackson's fights.  
"Alright Jackon and Lydia will organize this stuff while Derek and I set up the tent." I decided as I grabbed the tent's bag and Derek's hand.  
"Wait, tent? As in only one?" Derek asked as he looked some what disturbed.  
"Yeah, oh wipe that look off your face! It's a really big tent!" I said happily as I started clearing debris away from a small clearing. Derek groaned but followed my lead.  
Once we had the tent up I walked back up to the SUV with a moody Derek behind me. I passed some matts to Derek to put in the tent that way we weren't just laying in our sleeping bags on top of the hard ground. I turned back to the SUV and looked for the sleeping bags. "Stiles!" I called out.  
"Yeah?" He asked as he walked up behind me.  
"Where did you put the sleeping bags?" I asked still looking for them. Stiles was quiet as I turned back to him, "Stiles?"  
"W-well you see, I uh, I kinda forgot?" He said nervously scratching the back of his neck.  
"You forgot the sleeping bags?" I dead panned.  
"Um yeah...Ow!" He yelled as I smacked him against the back of his head. "How the hell do you forget sleeping bags!" I hissed, "That's like forgetting the marshmellows!"  
"Well we got those!" He tried to defend himself.  
"Alright, try to keep this quiet, we'll tell everyone once they're too tired to care."  
Stiles threw his arms around me in a tight hug, "Thanks Cj!" And with that he ran off back to the group. I closed the trunk with a sigh, this was going to be a long trip. I mused to myself.

It was about ten o'clock and the whole pack was sitting around the fire. Some were roasting hot dogs and marshmellows while the rest were snuggled up in some type of blanket as they enjoyed the heat. I was sitting in between Derek's legs with my back pressed against his chest, his chin resting on the top of my head as he roased marsh mellows for me. Allison and Scott were snuggled up next to us, while Lydia forced Jackson to roast a hot dog for her.  
"See? Wasn't this a good idea?" I asked happily from my spot. The rest of the pack nodded in agreement. Everyone was a bit tired from today. After setting up our camp sight we all went on a hike and discovered a creek where we relaxed and swam the entire afternoon. We had settled around the fire making food and telling random stories. Over all I was pleased with our bonding time.  
"It's getting a bit late." Allison yawned as she started to get up. I nodded in agreement as I finished eating my marshmellow. "Yeah we should all get to bed huh?" Everyone voiced their agreements as we all got up and cleaned our areas and put out the fire before lumbering over to the tent. Scott pulled the tent flap back and just stopped. We all stared at his back in confusion as he refused to move. "What the hell Scott!" Jackson asked angrily.  
"Scott?" Allison asked concerned for her boyfriend.  
"Um ah..." He looked at us then back to the inside of the tent, "Um guys...where's the sleeping bags?"  
My eyes widened as I remembered. I shot a look at Stiles who looked a bit paniced. "Well you see. I thought we wouldn't need them. There's a few pillows and blankets in there I figured we could use eachother as pillows!" I covered for Stiles, who by the way looked extremely grateful.  
The group groaned but made their way inside anyways knowing they wouldn't be winning an argument with me.

We had all fallen asleep away from eachother, Derek and I were in the center while Allison and Scott were on my side, Jackson and Lydia were pressed up against the tent wall on Derek's side Erika, Boyd and Issac didn't mind snuggling together by the tent door.  
However when I woke up I notticed Allison and Scott were closer than before Stiles had ended up drapped across my legs with Erika using his stomache for a pillow with Boyd snuggled into her side. Issac was using my stomache as a pillow while Lydia had her legs tangled with Boyd who was using Jackson as a pillow, while he was using Derek's leg as one. I smiled brightly at my pack loving how close we were no matter how much we liked to bicker and tease eachother.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Pops?" I asked slowly while giving him a cautious glance. We were sitting at the table eating breakfast together like we usually did while I waited for Stiles.

He looked up from his morning paper with a raised eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Um, I have this...Friend I want you to meet."

"A friend?" He asked skeptically.

"Yeah, a friend, of the male gender..."

By now Pops had set down his newspaper and stared at me seriously. "A boyfriend?"

"Ah-Uh, yeah?"

Pops stared at me blankly for a while making me uneasy. "Is he someone I would dissapprove of?"

"I...Don't think so?" I mumbled.

Pops let out a loud sigh, "Alright, bring him over for our usual Sunday breakfast. He's not religious is he? If he is we could have a sunday lunch."

I gave him a bright smile, "No he's not religious. As far as I'm aware."

"Alright well just have him come over on Sunday."

"Ok! Thanks Pops!"

"So you're comming over for breakfast on Sunday to meet Pops." I informed Derek as we lounged at his burnt down house, why I don't know. There were plently of other places we could be, but I guess this was the most comfortable place for Derek.

He sat up and looked at me, "What?"

"You. Are comming over. On Sunday. To meet Pops, and have breakfast." I explained slowly.

"I got that." He grmbled. "But do you realize your Pops already knows me? And trust me, he doesn't like me."

I giggled a little as I rubbed his shoulders lightly. "No, he knows and dislikes criminal Derek, not my mate/boyfriend Derek."

"There's not much of a difference." He muttered under his breath.

"Of course there is. Do you really think would get with a criminal, mate or not?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"So if I broke the law you wouldn't want to be with me?" He asked with fake hurt.

"Stop trying to change the subject. You'll be fine. I've never brought a guy home for Pops to meet before so he knows I'm serious about this. Just be you, well not Alpha you, but Derek Hale you." I explained confussidly.

"But Derek Hale me is Alpha me." He mumbled.

"You know what I mean!" I sighed exasperated. "Don't pull the domminance shit, he is my father figure thus he is top dog. Just answer his questions as honestly as possible. You don't have to constantly smile, but a small smile, hell even an amused smirk, is fine. Uh... that's basically it. See? Not to hard."

Derek stared at me blankly before leaning over and giving me a light peck. "Fine, but only for you. Is Stiles going to be there?"

"Uh probably. Pops only makes breakfast once a week, and Stiles loves it."

Derek let out a groan, "The damn kid is never going to let me live it down."

"You care what Stiles thinks?" I asked somewhat ammused.

"I don't, but it will give him something to babble on and on about." He grumbled.

I laughed because it was true. "Well I suppose it's a sacrafice you're going to have to make."

He smirked over at me as he leaned in. "Fine, but you owe me."

I gave him a smile and leaned in to kiss him on the lips. We stayed like that for a moment before I pulled away with another smile."Alright."

It was about ten o'clock on Sunday. Pops was working on breakfast while Stiles watched and made sure he made more fruit salad than he did bacon. It was funny thinking of Stiles as a health nut, but if it benifited Pops he was willing to do it. I was distracted by a light knock on the door. A normal human wouldn't have heard it, but with super hearing I managed. I pulled the door open to see a frowny Derek. He was dressed in his usual dark jeans, and leather jacket, but he had atleast put on a nice, clean shirt underneath. "Hey!" I smiled and leaned up to kiss him. He returned the kiss before wrapping his arm around my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around his waist. "Pops and Stiles are making breakfast, c'mon."

I tried to lead him to the kitchen but he wouldn't budge. He seemed worried about something. "What if he doesn't like me?" He mumbled.

I stopped and stared up at him. "Then he doesn't like you. He'll have to deal with it. I'm 18 and can make my own decisions. I'm bringing you over to meet him, not to get his approval. Even if he doesn't like you, it won't change how I feel about you."

Derek stared at me for a moment before looking back towards the kitchen. He seemed to consider my words then nodded his head. "Alright, lets go."

I sent him one last smile before leading him into the kitchen. "Hey Pops!"

"Hey Cj, is your friend here-" He stopped and stared at Derek with a questioning look.

"Pops, this is Derek Hale. Derek, this is my Pops."

"I know who he is Casey." Pops said as he stared at Derek coldly.

"No you don't. You know Derek the criminal." I told him just like I told Derek a few days ago. "This is Derek my boyfriend." Stiles stood off to the side awkwardly. I could tell the only reason he hadn't left was because we hadn't eaten yet.

"Not much of a difference to me." Pops grumbled rudely "Told you so." Derek mumbled under his breath so only I could hear.

"Pops you never talked to him outside a questioning room." I pointed out.

"Exactly! I shouldn't be talking to him in an questioning room at all!" He threw his hands up exasperated.

I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Pops, I brought him over for you to meet. Please don't judge him until you've atleast had a decent conversation with him."

Pops stared at me but I wouldn't back down. "Fine, why don't you two set the table, Stiles help me get this food onto the serving plates."

I quickly turned and grabbed Derek's hand before leading him out of the kitchen. "Hmm. Not bad, could have gone worse."

"Worse? That was horrible!" Derek grumbled.

I just shrugged my shoulders and started to set up knifes and forks while Derek set out the plates. "True, it was bad, but he could have demanded that you lft the moment he saw you." Derek just rolled his eyes.

The two of us quickly set the rest of the table, and by the time we had finished Pops and Sties were setting the food out on the table. Each of us sat on one side of the table, Stiles an I facign eachother, and Derek and Pops facign each other.

"So Derek, how long have you known Casey?" Pops asked as he bit into his food.

Derek calmy finished chewing before answering. "Well I used to know her when we were kids. My older sister Laura would babysit her, and sometimes I would go with her. But I started to get to know her better at the beggining of this last school year."

Pops nodded as he considered his next question. "How long have the two of you been dating?"

"We started going out about a month after the whole 'kidnapping' ordeal." Derek explained as truthfully as possible.

"Hmm, is that when the two of you got close?" "Yes sir." Derek answered politely. He gets brownie points for acting extra polite.

"When did you two... become, serious?" Stiles and I both choked on our food a little.

Derek raised an eye brow. "That's not entirely your business, but if you must know it wasn't until after Casey turned 18.

Pops stared at him for a long time trying to determine the truth before he nodded his head in approval. "So long as the two of you are safe, and I'm not in the house." He muttered under his breath. I started coffing violently when I heard this. Derek reached out and lightly rumbbed my back until I finally managed to clear my throat. "Anyways, so what do you do Derek?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like what's your job?"

"I mostly live off of life insurance from my family, but I've done a few odd jobs here and there." Pops nodded and accepted the answer and we ate in silence for the rest of breakfast.

"Well Derek, Cj was right. Criminal you and you-you are completly different people. Sorry I gave you such a hard time." Pops said as he shook Dereks hand.

"Glad to hear it. Nice to meet you outside of the sherrifs department." Derek replied.

"Well don't be a stranger, you can come over anytime, but Cj has to leave her door open when you're here. I'm going to set some ground rules for the two of you, and we'll all discuss them later."

"Alright, well I better get going. I'll see you later Casey?" Derek asked as he glanced down at me. I smiled up at him with a nod. "Alright then, bye." He reached over and pulled me into a hug and kissed me on the temple. "I'll see you later."

I giggled and nodded again at him. Pops and I stayed out front as we watchd him walk up to his car and drive away. "So... you like him?"

"He's not a bad guy after all." Pops admitted as he turned to walk back into the house. "But I was serious about the ground rules Cj. I will be making some up and the three of us will be discussing them."

I gulped a little and watched quietly as he went up stairs. Pops sure could be intimidating if he wanted to.

**Ok so I heard they were like going to have a four month jump from season 2 to season 3 so unless specified at the top like in the other chapters these are all based in that four month time line. Um alot of people like the idea of pregnant Casey, some don't and I understand your reasons. If I don't do it for season three it will happen eventually even if I have to come up with a whole other story after teen wolf ends (Which won't be years from now I hope)**

**uh sorry for any stupid mistakes I'm exhausted and just wanted to write this chapter and I didn't spend alot of time going over it. Oh! If you haven't already check out my new story 'Take a Bite of My Heart Tonight' It is a Danny story so it's boyxboy and I could really use all the opinions I can get. **

**anyways I have several Ideas for this story it just takes me a while to get them out!**


	8. Not a chapter, just an important note!

Oh my God guys I'm so sorry I've left you hanging for so long! It's cause a few months ago my delete key fell off and my charger for my laptop just broke so I had to send the whole thing in, then they didn't have the parts for my laptop anymore cause it's super old so they had to get me a whole new one. And my step dads computer sucks ass so I didn't even bother with it. Plus my old laptop had all my stuff on it so I have to take a step back and recollect what I was gonna do. =(  
But I promise I'll start working on some chapters! 


	9. Chapter 9

Cj is like 5-6 Derek is 11-12 I really can't remeber their age difference right now so just roll with it ok?

I looked up from my dolls just as the door bell rang. "LAURA!" I yelled excitedly. She was comming over to watch me since mommy, and daddy were going out tonight. I was so excited! I loved it when she came over! She would play doll with me and make yummy food! And sometimes she would let me stay up past my bedtime if I was good.

I reached up to open the door but it wouldn't budge. I pouted and tried again. "Laura!" I whined, "The door is stuck!"

I could hear her laughing from the other side of the door. "It's ok Casey. Just wait for your mommy to come and open the door ok?"

"Oookaaay." I grumbled as I continued to try and open the stupid door. "Mommy! Daddy! Hurry up! Laura is outside!"

"I'm comming, I'm comming. Gosh Casey you're so impatient." My mom laughed as she pulled me back to open the door. As soon as it was opened I was barelling towards Laura.

She caught me under the arms and lifted me into a hug, "Laura!" I squeeled before burrying my face into her neck and hugging her as hard as my little arms could.

"Hey there pup!" I poouted when she called me that.

"I'm not a puppy Laura!"

"Ofcourse you are." an annoyed voice grumbled from behind Laura. I peered over Laura's shoulder and saw none other than Derek.

"Derek!" I yelled happily and reached my arms towards him.

He scowled but pulled me out of Laura's arms and held me in his own. I giggled happily while mommy and Laura smiled at the two of us. "Sup munchkin?"

"I'm not a munchkin!" I protested and lightly hit him on the shoulder.

"I hope you don't mind that I brought Derek, Mrs. Johnson, but my parents asked if I could watch him." Laura explained.

"It's really no problem dear, Andrew! Are you ready yet!?" Mom yelled out. "God the man takes longer than me to get ready sometimes." Mom giggled.

Laura laughed as well and I could hear daddy rushing down the stairs and knocking something over as he rushed to the front door. "Sorry dear." He mumbled and kissed her cheek. "Hey Laura, Derek, thanks for comming."

"It's no problem. I love watching the kid." I giggled again and hid my face in Derek's neck. He grunted and tried to adjust me, but I just held on tighter.

"Well we should be back around ten, make sure Casey is in bed by nine-thirty." Daddy instructed. Laura smiled and nodded her head. "Alright, well you kids have fun, there's pizza money on the fridge, and you know where the movie drawr is."

Derek and Laura walked into the house while mommy and daddy went to the car. With one last wave they were gone. "What are we gonna do Laura!?" I asked excitedly still clutching onto Derek.

Laura giggled and put her bag down. "Well first, why don't you let Derek go?" I pouted but reluctantly did as I was told. Derek almost instantly put me down forcing me to look up at the two of them.

"All right, it's five-thirty now, how about we go play hide and seek while it's still light out and then when we come in we'll order pizza and watch some movies?"

"Yeah! Derek you're it first!" I yelled and ran towards the back door.

We didn't really have a fence for our yards since we lived in the woodsy part of Becon Hills. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me to my favorite tree. It was the only one I was able to climb and I'm sure Derek would never think to look for me in the trees.

About five minutes later I was in one of the upper branches starring down at the forrest floor. I could see Derek walking around casually, he probably wasn't even trying to find us! I huffed annoyed and inched along the branch to get a better look at him.

He stopped right infront of the tree I was hiding in before looking up with a confused expression. However it changed into a paniced look once he caught sight of me. "Casey!" He yelled "What do you think you're doing! That's dangerous!"

"It's not dangerous! It's fun!" I yelled wiggling around on the branch.

"Don't! Casey stop moving!" He yelled out in panic.

"But it's fun!" I whined moving some more making the branch creek. "It moves and makes funny noises when I do! See!?" I yelled and moved closer to the end of the branch where it was thinner and easier to move.

There was a groaning noise followed by the sound of a snap, the next thing I knew I was falling towards the ground screaming my lungs out as other branches scratched at my face and clothes. I barely registered Derek's paniced yells before I slammed into something soft and warm. It took a second to realize it was Derek and by that time we were laying on the ground.

I looked up wearily before looking down at Derek. I sniffed loudly before letting out a loud cry and burrying myself into his chest, still shaken up from the fall.

"It's ok Casey, I got you. You're ok." Derek whispered while he continued to hold me.

"What happened!?" Laura yelled as she ran over to us. She tried to pull me away from Derek but I wouldn't let go.

"The-The t-tree it, it, it snapped! And I felled and and Derek caught m-me b-but I was sc-scared so b-bad!" I sobbed a little and pushed myself closer to Derek for comfort.

Laura let out a sigh before she helped Derek up with me still in his arms. "Ok Casey. It's ok. You're safe, Derek's got you. Come on let's go inside and order pizza and watch a movie?" I nodded my head and tried to quiet my crys.

After the pizza Laura put in the spider man movie while Derek sat down on the couch with me still in his lap. The movie was still playing but I was really tired. I let out a yawn and snuggled closer to Derek.

"I think it's someone's bed time." Laura smiled.

"No~!" I whined. "I wanna stay here with Derek!"

"ok, ok you can stay." Laura assured.

I smiled before laying my head back against Derek. I loved it when Laura babysat me, but when Derek was there everything was better.


	10. Chapter 10

**ok so this is a little late, but better late than never? **

"Please?"

"No."

"But-!"

"No."

"Please Derek!" I whined.

"I said no." He grunted.

"Why not!?" I complained loudly. We were just spending sometime together, with him sitting against my headboard and me laying in his lap.

"Because Halloween isn't even a real holiday!"

I let out a loud mock gasp, "You heathen!" He shot me a glare, but I chose to ignore it. "Halloween is the best! You get to be someone you're not and you get free candy! Plus teachers give less homework and we even get to have parties!"

"Say whatever you want, I still don't like halloween."

"You don't have to like it! I just want you to come with me to the halloween party this weekend and you know, go trick-or-treating with me."

Derek looked down at me with a raised eyebrow. "You still go trick-or-treating?"

"Yeah! I mean it's free candy so why not? Plus it's fun." I smiled brightly up at him.

Derek rolled his eyes at my childishness, but ran his fingers gently through my hair. "Whatever, I'm still not going with you."

"Man Stiles is right, you are a sour-wolf." I stuck my tounge out at him.

He growled playfully and snapped his teeth in my direction. "I am not, besides, what's the point of halloween if I'm already a monster?"

I frowned as I looked up at him, "You're not a monster Derek." He huffed but didn't reply. "Hey, look at me, you're not a monster."

"Whatever..." he grunted without looking at me.

I frowned at him, but smiled as an idea came to me. "How about this." I rolled over so I was on my stomache looking up at him. "If you come with me to the party, I'll let you pick out my costume."

Derek froze as he thought about this. He glanced down at me as a grin slowly crept onto his face. "Anything?"

I leaned up so I was closer to him, "Anything." I agreed.

Derek smirked fully, "Fine, I'll go." He agreed as he leaned down and kissed me.

"Holy shit, leave it to you to find the sluttiest costume in freaking Northern California." I whined as I pulled at the skirt I was practically being forced to wear.

"Hey, you were the one that wanted to go to this party." Derek smirked from the drivers seat.

I smacked his had that had originally been on my knee, but had been slowly creeping up to my thigh. "Yeah, but now everyone is going to think I'm a slut."

Derek shot a sideways look at me. "No, they'll think you're a girl trying to impress her boyfriend, and make all the other girls jealous. They'll only think you're a slut if you dance with all the guys there, which will not be happening."

I let out a little giggle. "So I can't dance with Scott, Stiles, or Isaac?"

Derek pretended to think about it for a second. "Nope. Not unless I absolutly have to leave, which I doubt I would."

"You better not leave!" I exclaimed just as we pulled up.

Derek just shrugged before jumping out of the car and swiftly walking around to open my door. I tried to get out of the car without flashing the world, but it was a bit hard considering I was also wearing heals and Derek's car was low to the ground. "I think we're gonna have to keep this costume out rather than storing it away." Derek muttered lightly as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Shut up!" I whined.

"No really you look cute, kitten." He replied huskily. I suppose you're wondering what I'm wearing... I'm not proud of the costume Derek picked out but... I had on black sandle heels, that were practically impossible to walk in. Then there was the impossibly short skirt with a tiger print and black fur trimming, I actually got nervous every time the wind blew. The top, shouldn't even be considered a top, more like a wrap. It was also tiger print and showed a vast amout of cleavage, and just barely went past my boobs. It showed off my stomache, but Derek seemed to be the only one to apreciate that. And to complete my costume I had a black fuzzy tail attached to my skirt along with some fuzzy ears at the top of my head.

I had also some how convinced Derek to wear something that resembled a costume. It took some creativity but if you thought really hard you could guess that he was a military man. He wore his usual black shirt and leather jacket, but I had managed to get him into some camo pants and he had some aviators perched on his nose.

"Cj!" I turned my head to where I heard my name to see Isaac running up to me. He had on the long black robes on with a red, and gold scarf, and some big round glasses. On his forehead I saw that he had drawn on a black lightning bolt.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" Derek muttered while starring at him.

Both Isaac and I stared at eachother before turning to Derek. "How the hell do you not know who he is!?" I demanded.

Derek shrugged before turning to Isaac for answer. "I'm Harry Potter." He said with a british accent.

Derek was quiet for amoment. "You need work on that accent."*

Isaac pouted and then turned to me. "So...who picked that out for you?"

I groaned quietly before jabbing my thumb at Derek. "Him. I don't mind showing a little skin, but this is rediculus!"

"You're the one that said anything." Derek reminded as we all began to walk up the drive way to get into the party.

"Yeah well next time I'll phrase it a little better." I grumbled.

The party was great, yeah I got stared at and a few guys whistled at me, but with a warning look *Cough*Death glare*Cough* from Derek they backed off. Scott had shown up with Allison, the two of them had decided to match, I'm guessing Allison was supposed to be Katniss and Scott Peeta from 'The Hunger Games' Stiles was Batman, shocker there, and Erika was Super Woman. I had laughed at Lydia's costume, which was an angle, because of how ironic it was. I didn't have much time to search for everyone since Derek made sure to keep me... occupied, plus the place was packed.

"See halloween isn't that bad." I mumbled lightly into Derek's chest as we layed in bed together.

"I suppose not..." He agreed quietly as he ran his hand up and down my back causing chills to run up my spine. "Don't think it would possible to keep the costume for other...occasions do you?"

I laughed lightly and looked up at him. "Nope." He huffed quietly, but quieted down once I started to place kisses on his bare chest.

"Well then I guess I'll have to start planning a costume for next year."

"Do you honestly think I'm going to put you in charge of costumes after this?" I asked while glancing up at him.

"I was thinking you wont have much of a choice." Derek smirked.

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow, "And what makes you think that."

"I have my ways." He smirked playfully before flipping us so I was under him pressed into the bed. I let out a giggle as I continued to kiss him.

*** I saw this suggestion on a tumblr post once, that Isaac should dress up as Harry Potter and do the British accent and have someone tell him it's bad, and it's funny cause the actor who plays him is actually British so it's ironic**

**Anyways I know I've been a bit MIA but I've been busy I finally got my SAT scores back, thank God I'm gonna be majoring in art otherwise I'd be screwed, now I need to apply to college, plus my dads wedding is next weekend and my family from Minnasota is comming out and its gonna be hectic. However I will definatly be posting a Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Years, bassically there will definatly be a chapter for the popular American holidays (Because I have no idea what other countrys cellebrate, but if you really want me to do a holliday theme that they cellebrate in your country go ahead and leave a comment or PM with its name and I'll look it up and try to write it accordingly)**

**anyways thanks for dealing with me guys. If you read my other stories I haven't given up on them I'm just kind of having a brain fart sorry**


	11. Chapter 11

**ok so I know I sucked with keeping up on stories, but it was my senior year and I was really busy. I really liked the plot for my Danny story so I think I'm going to re-do it and post it from time to time as for my version of season three well I'm just gonna throw that away and pretend I never wrote it.**

**Now here's the deal. I am going to Ireland with my friend as of july 1st and will be gone until august 2nd. I will be bringing my laptop and keeping up with episodes and trying to write during down time, but if you guys can stick with me hopefully it won't be to painful for either of us.**

**So here's a little something for all those who have stuck with me this far:**

"You know, most people use the front door!" I called as I looked up from my laptop with a grin plastered across my face. "Long time no see, Alpha."

Derek chuckled as he closed the window and dropped down on my bed. "I was just here yesterday Casey."

I rolled my eyes and set the laptop on the desk before jumping onto his lap. "Defiantly too long." I smirked before leaning over and kissing him. I felt the smile on his lips as he returned the kiss. "Anyways, you need to start using the front door, Pops isn't stupid, he knows when you're here."

"Does he have a sixth sense or something?" Derek chuckled as he ran a hand through my hair.

"Mmm, pretty sure it's a dad thing, maybe even a cop thing, but he knows I'm dating you and it's suspicious that you're never around. So just do us all a favor and come in through the front door. I'm sure you'll also save Stiles some heart attacks."

"He needs to learn how to knock." Derek grumbled, probably thinking of all the times Stiles has walked in on the two of them, which you wouldn't think possible with the two of us being werewolves and Stiles being, well Stiles, guess we could just chalk that up to heat of the moment.

"Well until he does, door. No more but's and's or if's" I laughed and pressed a kiss to his cheek before getting up. "Now, what are we to do today, hmm?"

"We could stay here?" Derek suggested with a suggestive look.

"Nope, Pops is off and it would be weird if I didn't leave the house all summer, nice try though."

Derek huffed and looked out the window with a thoughtful face. "We could always go to the river?"

"Oh! That sounds like fun! We could have a BBQ and everything! Ok let's see, bathing suit, bathing suit, ah! Here it is!" I yelled victoriously as I pulled the upper half of my swim suit out. It was black with batman logo all over it, Pops had gotten them for me along with matching swim shorts for Stiles. The two of us were pretty bad ass like that. "Hmm now I gotta find the bottoms..." I sighed and began to dig through my closet again.

"Well while you do that, I'm going to go get some things we need, "I'll be back around two, how does that sound?" Derek suggested as he stood up and came over to the closest.

I glanced up and nodded my head, "Sounds perfect, want me to make anything to eat?"

Derek shrugged his shoulders, "Anything you're willing to make."

"Aww well then, two sounds good, see you then!" I called cheerfully as I continued to search for my bottoms. I heard Derek sigh before the window opened and closed. Now all I had to do was find those damn bottoms!

"Cj and Derek are going to the river!" Stiles whispered yelled as he rushed into his room and closed the door with a bang.

"Uh so?" Scott mumbled confused as he flipped through one of Stiles' many books.

"So? So! Scott they're going together, alone!" Stiles stressed.

"I still don't see the problem." Scott sighed, finally looking up and giving Stiles a confused look. "I mean, they are dating, and that's what normal couples do."

"I know! That's the problem! They're going to be alone, together, in the woods! God knows what they will be doing!"

Scott made a face at the picture Stiles put in his head. "Again, that's what couples do Stiles. We shouldn't be poking around their relationship."

"Cj is only seventeen Scott! What if she get's pregnant!? Oh God, dad would kill her, although he would kill Derek to that's a plus, but it would ruin her life! I know Cj she wouldn't get an abortion, she would have to quit school, she would have to get a shitty job-!"

"Stiles calm down! Cj isn't that irresponsible! I mean yeah they're probably having sex, but she's smart, and despite what we want to think so is Derek! They wouldn't let that happen." Scott explained trying to get Stiles to calm the fuck down.

"We should still go!" Stiles protested, "Just to, you know, make sure they don't...you know." Stiles face scrunched up as he tried to explain why they had to go.

Scott let out a huff of air. "Alright, just this once, and never again. And if they start to...You know, then we're out of there. Cj is our sister we are not gonna watch her do the deed with Derek. We can yell at her later, alright?"

"Alright!" Stiles nodded in agreement.

"Jesus Christ!" Cj yelped as she jumped back from the water.

"What is it?" Derek laughed coming over to her.

"It's like freaking ice!" She complained.

Derek huffed out a laugh before stepping into the water. "It's not that bad Casey." He soothed. "C'mon, you'll get used to it." He urged her.

Cj huffed before slowly stepping into the water and letting out a loud gasp "D-Derek!" She whined. "It hurts!"

Derek smirked a little at her, "I know, I know, trust me, you'll get used to it."

"What are they saying!?" Stiles hissed from where he was hiding beside Scott.

Scott's face had gone pale as he listened to the two, "Um he-he's telling her she'll get used to it..."

Stiles gave him a confused look, "Get used to what?"

"I-I don't know... she said it hurts." Both boys face's paled as they thought of what that could mean.

"Are you kidding me!? We just got here and they're already going at it like rabbits!" Stiles exclaimed before yelping when Scott hit him in the arm.

"Dude shut up! They're going to hear you!" Scott hissed and then listened for a moment. "Ok I don't think they heard, but keep quiet!"

"We've got some stalkers on our hands." Derek whispered into Cj's ear.

"Stalkers?" She questioned glancing around the river bank.

"Scott and Stiles." He clarified. "They just got here a minute ago, they think we're having sex."

Cj could barely contain the laugh that wanted to rip from her mouth, "Are you serious? Oh God this will be good. Feel like scarring them for life?"

Derek just grinned in response.

"Now what are they saying?" Stiles hissed wanting to look over the boulder they were hiding behind.

"I don't know they're whispering!" Scott grumbled.

"Oh Derek! Mmmm that feels nice." Cj's voice rang out loud enough for even Stiles to hear.

"Oh my God!" Stiles gasped as all the color left his face. He turned to look at Scott whose face was equally pale. "Are they...Did she just...?"

"You're so warm Casey, so warm." They heard Derek grunt.

"Oh EWWWWW!" Stiles whined trying to cover his ears with his hands. "I can't believe they're-but! Ewwww!"

"Right there Derek, yes!" Cj let out a loud moan.

Cj held a hand over her mouth trying to keep her laughs quiet as she and Derek continued to make sex sounds, all the while listening to Scott and Stiles' panic.

"Derek please!" She whined before covering her mouth again as Derek smirked down at her.

"Just hold on, just a little more" He panted as buried his face in her neck to keep himself from laughing.

"Ewww oh God, just Ewwww!" Stiles whined.

"That's it we're leaving this was a horrible idea!" Scott exclaimed as he started to scramble back to Stiles' jeep.

Stiles nodded in agreement, and crawled his way after Scott. However before the two could get to far they were both hauled up by the back of their shirts. "And just where do you two think you're going?" Derek huffed as he hauled them out of the bushes.

"D-Derek!" They yelped together.

"You two better explain why you're here." Cj growled as she glared at the two, now sitting on the sandy ground of the river bank.

"We were just... we were uhh Scott why don't you tell them?" Stiles stammered.

"What!?" Scott yelped as he looked up to the angry glares of the two alphas. "No way this was your idea! You tell them!"

Cj let out a sigh as she glared down at the two of them. "It doesn't matter, you were spying on us and invading our privacy! We're mates, we're gonna have sex, it's a natural thing in the werewolf world. And we're dating so it's natural in the human world to."

"You two should be more careful. Had it been any one else invading my territory with my mate in it, I would have attacked without a second thought." Derek explained.

"Oh yeah? Then why didn't you?" Stiles challenged.

"Because you're part of Casey's pack, and therefore my pack." Scott went to protest. "I know I'm not your alpha Scott, but that doesn't mean you're not pack."

"Now. You two have five minutes to get back to the jeep and leave, before I start getting really angry." Cj warned glaring down at the two. The two starred up at her with a blank expression. "Get going. Now!" she growled.

The two scrambled up and took off running to where Cj assumed the jeep was. She let out a huff of laughter as the dirt they kicked up settled back down. "Idiots."

Derek laughed in agreement. "Yeah, but they're your idiots."

"Apparently they're yours too." Cj smirked.

Derek rolled his eyes and pulled Cj to him. "Yes I suppose they are. Now let's get back to our date."

Cj smiled up at him, glad that they could continue with out anymore interruptions.


End file.
